The present invention pertains to a circuit arrangement for an electronic exposure meter in optical devices having a photoelectric converter at the input of an amplifier which logarithmizes the outpt of said converter, having a temperature compensation circuit and a photoelectric current limit value circuit arrangement, and also having a voltage supply source and a main switch.
Circuit arrangements of this type are known for photographic cameras, for example, from German Pat. No. 25 58 155 or German Offenlegungsschrift No. 28 22 035. In order to supply them with an operating voltage, they are connected to a matching supply source by a switch when the camera is operated.
It is a disadvantage of such arrangements that only this process takes place automatically. The circuit arrangement is disconnected from the operating voltage by a separate operation. The rapid consumption of energy if this step is omitted can lead to significant camera malfunctions.